Rose Matheson
Name: Rose Matheson Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Track, rap music, dancing Appearance: Rose is 5’6” and 136 pounds, a fit, skinny girl with just the right amount of muscle tone for agility-oriented athletic pursuits. Her hair is strawberry blonde, bobbed, and typically parted to the side so it doesn’t get in the way of her green eyes. Her nose is tall, straight, and thin, coming down to a more rounded tip. She has thin lips that practically vanish when she smiles, but her complexion is carefully maintained, leaving her with slightly tan skin all over. Her breasts are small, practically unnoticeable, but she tends to wear low-cut outfits anyway, which also usually expose her forearms and calves. If a dress code or cold weather forces her to bundle up, she will, but otherwise she dresses in lighter clothes that she feels confortable running in. She looks attractive enough, though the way she carries herself helps in that regard as much as her physical features do. Biography: From the start of her life, Rose was an energetic child. Her parents considered themselves ready for a child, but they weren’t prepared for a troublemaker like Rose. They were run ragged until they found sports activities she was old enough to participate in. She took to them with gusto, often overwhelming herself with all of the choices until she managed to burn herself out with all of her obligations. Taking her parents’ advice to pick a sport and stick with it, Rose thought about it once she got to middle school. The most enjoyable part of any sport she played was running around as fast as she could, so she thought she’d go for either baseball or soccer at school. Then she discovered the track team, and with it a sport that just involved running and none of the other things she wasn’t as good at. So she stuck with track throughout middle school and going into high school, making it a primary focus of her life. Her ambition quickly shot as high as it could, and she confided that she hoped to be an Olympic athlete, and maybe even take home the gold medal for the hundred meter dash. In order to reach her dream, she always pushes herself to the limit to reduce her time, and should she get in a race (or any other sort of competition), she always gives it everything she has. Rose's relationship with her parents isn't strained, but it isn't perfect and is marred by a generational gap. They continued to treat parenting with trepidation and a weak touch, perhaps in an effort to differentiate themselves from their own parents. So they made the effort to try to be "friends" with their daughter, getting involved with her interests and refraining from punishing her too hard. In return, Rose saw them as patronizing and, for lack of a better word, dorky. At best, she would humor them right back and wait until they left her alone. No matter how much they really understood her, they were old and she was young, and she much preferred that she do her own thing with the many friends she had in school and they do theirs. Most of her interests involve exhilarating things that make her excited to be alive, especially if they were also rebellious and had an air of danger to them. She’d always liked frantic, heart-pounding music, but as she matured she discovered a more interesting kind of music. She stumbled upon the early work of Eminem and found it to be exciting and provocative, and eventually moved on to . Despite the fact she grew weary of some of the more unpleasant subject matter of rap songs like guns and whores and self-aggrandizement, she loves the way the music sounds and will stick up for it in conversation. She also enjoys dancing to music like that in clubs, especially if she could do it with other people. Another thing she got interested in during high school was romance and sex. Of all the things that enticed Rose with their air of danger, sex was probably the most interesting of all due to her developing hormones. When it came to sex, even her permissive parents were forced to bring the hammer down and restrict her libido. Eventually they compromised and allowed her to sleep as long as she abided by age of consent laws and took every contraceptive precaution she could. They made their point clear, and she understood the reasons behind their concern. As long as they didn't pry into who she slept with and when, she was happy to oblige them. Rather than sleep around with no attachments, though, Rose wanted to have a whirlwind romance with a bad-ass rebel who shared her free spirit and tough attitude. She found a few such people in high school and had sexual encounters with them, but for one reason or another, those relationships ended badly. Rose was too stubborn to alter her approach through most of high school, simply opting to find another guy, but lately she's been reconsidering the kind of man she wants to date. Sometimes she considers staying single, but always concludes that the thrill of romance is too attractive to her, and secretly harbors frustration over getting it wrong so many times before. In everyday life, Rose is jocular, outgoing, and confident. She acts like she’s already “one of the guys” with anyone she hangs out with, even if she doesn’t know them too well, and likes to keep the conversation upbeat and humorous, with little regard to tact or sensitivity. Though she always apologizes for inadvertently embarrassing someone in conversation, she never seems to try and prevent such incidents. In circumstances where the other party doesn’t want to talk, she can be slow to take a hint and leave them alone. Advantages: Even when the stakes aren’t life and death, Rose is competitive and persistent. She also has a decent amount of strength from toning her body for track. Disadvantages: Rose’s blunt and aggressive tendencies might alienate people and make her enemies on the island. Designated Number: Female student No. 046 --- Designated Weapon: 3x Boxes of Frosted Flakes Cereal Conclusion: Take solace, Miss Matheson, in the fact that while you have little to no chance in this game, that at least Tony the Tiger endorses you and thinks you're not just good, but... No, fuck it, I'm not making the pun. - Penny Sullivan The above biography is as written by Solitair. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Solitair Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Michael Eastmund Collected Weapons: 3x Boxes of Frosted Flakes Cereal (designated weapon) Allies: 'Cody Patton, Michael Eastmund '''Enemies: 'Edgar Tolstoff '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rose, in chronological order. V5: *Rebellion *Catus Carnival Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rose Matheson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students